


Freeze Frame

by GardentheWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bae Before Bay, Dirty Talk, F/F, Max uses her rewind for nefarious things, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post ep 5- Save chloe ending, Skype Sex, cam sex, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Yet another one originally written for the 100 kinks challenge, but I decided to post it here. This is the first time I've wrote a smut scene like this, so that was fun. I recently finished Life is Strange, and I wanted to write something for it. Anyways it's a pwp so it doesn't have too much backstory behind it. Enjoy!





	Freeze Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one originally written for the 100 kinks challenge, but I decided to post it here. This is the first time I've wrote a smut scene like this, so that was fun. I recently finished Life is Strange, and I wanted to write something for it. Anyways it's a pwp so it doesn't have too much backstory behind it. Enjoy!

The sound of a skype call rung out across my room, and I rolled over with a groan. _Who dares to wake me from my slumber?_ Truth be told I wasn’t really sleeping- I was just trying to get some peace and quiet in my ever busy schedule. I rubbed my eyes groggily as I slouched into the chair by the desk to answer the call. Who knew being the star of a gallery would keep me on my on my feet so much? Between talking up the journalists and studio recruiters, and trying to keep tabs on what was going on back home- I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off. I guess nobody said being in the photography business was easy. I clicked on the answer button to the Skype call- Chloe was calling. The bluenette was the one constant I could count on in all of this madness, and grin spread across my lips to see her staring back at me through her webcam.

“Hey there Mad Max. How’s my favorite photographer doing?” Chloe laughed, using the ridiculous nickname she had for me. Instead of replying, I could only yawn, and give her a weak smile. Concern flashed in her blue eyes, and she let out a small sigh. “Busy huh. You look stressed Max, you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m okay Chlo, honestly.” I responded as I brushed the hair out of my face. “Being the star of the gallery definitely keeps me on my toes though.” She gave me a soft smile, a rare occurrence- normally the punk had a shit-eating grin on her face. Chloe leaned back in her chair, her tight tank top accentuating her every curve as she stretched. I licked my lips cautiously. _Damn I forgot how hot my girlfriend is._

“Don’t forget about me while you’re out there, okay Max?” Chloe murmured, a twinge of nerves in her voice. “I know it’s easy to get caught up in the stardom, but remember your home back here with me.”

“How could I forget about you?” I asked astonishedly. “Just because I’m out here for my job doesn’t mean I want to move out here, are you kidding? I know my home is with you.” I hoped my words would soothe Chloe’s worries. She was still insecure about us, even though we’ve known each other for so long. _It did really hurt her when you moved to Seattle though, Max._ The look of concern in the bluenette’s eyes faded. I let out a sigh, and rubbed my eyes. “Honestly this whole gig is so stressful, I wish I was back home with you.”

“As much as I miss you Max, you shouldn’t throw your opportunities away like that.” Chloe chided, peering into me with her gaze. I could feel a blush begin to form on my cheeks and quickly looked away. “You’re a great photographer, so by all means you should take off the opportunity to show off your work.” I let out a sigh. I knew Chloe was right, despite how odd it was for her to be giving me good advice.

“I know Chlo- it’s just kinda been hella hectic, you know?” I let out another sigh, and leaned back in my computer chair, closing my eyes.

“Maybe you need a stress reliever.” Chloe purred, and her voice sent shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes slowly to see Chloe sprawled across her computer desk, her eyes clouded with lust, and a nearly feral grin on her face. _Oh. Oh this is why she called me._ I gulped down my nervousness as I could feel a flush spread up my neck and into my cheeks. “I don’t hear any protests, Maxine.” The sound of my name coming off her lips like that sent yet another shiver up my spine, and I knew I couldn’t hide my true emotions from her any longer.

“Chloe I-” She cut me off with a shushing noise. The look in her eyes was ardent, enough to pierce right through me.

“Let me do the talking Max.” She urged and I shut my lips. “Just imagine I’m there with you.” I bit my lips, as her sultry voice filled my headset. I could feel myself nearly salivating as she pulled off her tank top slowly, wearing one of my favorite bras underneath. _It’s almost like she planned this._ “Pull off your shirt.” She commanded. I took off my headset and awkwardly pulled my t-shirt over my head. I was not anything near as suave as Chloe. I put the headset back on, and looked up to see Chloe licking her lips greedily. “You look so delicious Max.” She murmured, her eyes resting on my chest. I suddenly felt self-conscious under her burning stare.

“Chloe you’re embarrassing me” I whined, more breathily than I intended to. She just laughed, and winked at me. I could only feel the flush in my checks worsen. Chloe reached a hand behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it to the floor. I could feel a gasp get caught in my throat as she gently began to mess with her breasts. “Chlo, oh god-” I moaned, feeling my cheeks burn even more.

“Bra off Maxine.” She growled, and I had no choice but to comply. I shakily unhooked my bra and tossed it in a heap on the floor with my t-shirt. I could hear Chloe softly moan into her mic, her slender body on the webcam for display. I began to paw at my own breasts, gently messing with my nipples. I couldn’t help the moan that split my lips as I rolled my hips with the sensation. “Just like that, you little cam whore.” She purred breathily. Chloe’s dirty talk always got me unnecessarily hot and bothered. She seemed to take much delight in the way it made me moan and beg for her though. “If I was there with you right now Max, you’d know I’d have you screaming by now.” A smug grin spread across her face as she began to trail her hands lower and lower. _She’s pulling out all the stops. Goddamn you, Chloe._ I was shamefully wet from her teasing as I pressed my fingers against my panties. I bucked my hips up into my fingers and let out another needy moan.

“Chloe~” I moaned out her name, and looked at her flushed form on my computer screen. She still managed to keep that devilish grin on her face, even as she was fucking herself on her fingers.

“You’re such a beautiful girl Max.” She murmured, singing my praises. “Touch yourself for me- I want to hear you.” I pulled down my panties and shorts as gently as I could in my frenzied state, and began to massage my clit. As I expected, I was shamefully soaked for Chloe. “Max” She breathed out my name huskily, sending shivers straight to my core. “Max I want to hear you moan for me.” The expression on her face was a wanton one, as she bit her lip. Her pupils were blown wide, yet clouded with lust- I could only imagine the expression I wore was somewhat similar. I pressed a finger into myself, and then two, spreading myself sinfully on the desk chair. I began to drive my fingers up into myself, a gentle hiss escaping my lips with every motion. I could feel the all too familiar pressure build up in my core. _No this is all too soon._

“Max- I’m close” Chloe moaned out. I couldn’t help but moan along with her. “Cum for me, Maxine. Let me see your pretty face as you hit the edge.” _I don’t want this to be over yet._ I could feel myself come closer to the edge. _Rewind powers. I still have my rewind, oh hell yes._ I stuck out my hand and rewound time, feeling the pressure ease off just a bit. Chloe was back to moaning in my ear, and I could only let out as hiss as I drove my fingers deeper, adding a third.

“God Max~” Chloe sung out, throwing her head back in pleasure. I took this as my cue to rewind yet again. _Can’t have her hitting her climax before me._ I drove my fingers into myself until I could almost see stars. A trickle of blood began to pour from my nose. _Shit._ Chloe let out a laugh. “Rewinding time, are we Max?” She panted out. “It’s really hot to think of you riding out your orgasm again and again, you little time slut.” She growled, nearly setting me over the edge then and there. “Bet you rewound again and again to hear me coaxing you to your breaking point. That’s really fucking hot Maxine.” I could barely take it anymore, the pleasure sent my head reeling.

“Chloe I-” My words were cut off by yet another moan as I split myself with my fingers. I was so desperately worked up, I could barely form words. “I’m so close” my words came out in almost a whimper.

“Cum for me Max.” She growled, just like before. “Let me see you in all your glory.” Her voice was enough to put me over the edge, as waves of pleasure rocked through me. I could feel the tension seep out of my core as I threw my head back in passion, moaning Chloe’s name as I did. I could hear her hit her climax, followed by a moan of “Fuck, Max” in true Chloe fashion. We both tried to steady our breaths, and I brushed my messy hair out of my face. Chloe’s hair was surprisingly mostly pristine.

“That was something.” I murmured, letting out a soft laugh. Chloe just grinned at my weak comment.

“Not just something, Max, that was hella hot.” Chloe exclaimed. “I mean, I never expected you to use your time powers, but I think that made it hotter.” I blushed at her comment.

“It’s nothing special Chloe.” I protested, and she shook her head in protest. I looked down at the mess I was. “I should probably hop in the shower and clean up all this,” I said, gesturing at myself. Chloe smirked.

“Call me back after your shower, Mad Max.” She replied, blowing a kiss and ending the call. As I hopped in the shower, I let out a contented sigh as I leaned into the hot water. _This sure will be an experience to remember._


End file.
